<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asmodeus Wins *CLOSED* by DaftLittleOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407813">Asmodeus Wins *CLOSED*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftLittleOwl/pseuds/DaftLittleOwl'>DaftLittleOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Voting poll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftLittleOwl/pseuds/DaftLittleOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I need help picking a character for my main girl!</p><p>I had a tie for a whole day so I took it to a friend to end it and Asmodeus wins!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447971/chapters/56205358">Love is Always Strange When it Just Starts</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that some OOC-ness is going to happen. Not so much to personalities but to how some of the boys may or may not react to parts of the story to help move it along.</p><p>That being said, I love these boys as well so I hope I don't go too far!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, so I have this idea floating through my head...... I dont want to share too much of it and give it away, but I do know I wanna add some original touches to these boys so fair warning on that.</p><p>My idea revolves around triplets, cursed and having to find soul mates (there is more to this hut again I dont wanna give too much away!)</p><p>I have their names, and I know who I want the Male characters to be with.....</p><p>Oldest brother- Corvus with the soul mate of Simeon<br/>
Middle brother - Cetus with the soul mate of Diavolo<br/>
Youngest Sister - Cassiopeia with soul mate undecided.</p><p>Cass has it the worst and in my personal opinion is like those shy, innocent yet hard to crack girls you see in animes and manga. She's nurturing and sweet despite what is happening to her. Slim, almost too slim and looks fragile but holds more power than the world has ever known. </p><p>So! My question is..... out of the seven brothers, who should be her soul mate knowing all that has been given?</p><p>Personally, I already dont see her with three of the brothers<br/>
Those three are Lucifer, Satan and Asmodeus. But I am asking for help, so.....</p><p>Please help me and post in the comments below!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Story and title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story link and title in the story summary and here </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447971/chapters/56205358">Love is Always Strange When it Just Starts</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please vote in the comments and help me!</p><p>With self-quarantine, I know we are all going through a lot and I would love the help on a decision so I can work on another escape for people.</p><p>Remember stay safe. Stay healthy. Stay indoors!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>